Toki Ni Ai Wa
by Calcifer the all Mighty
Summary: The thief began walking towards him after she had finished her business with his secret goods. Sasuke felt his heart crack when the thief stepped into the moonlight that spilled from his window.Why? Why would she of all people do that to him?


**Toki Ni Ai Wa**

-----

**A/N**: I am so flippin sorry! I haven't updated because I no longer have microsoft word. I only have notepad now, so Riley beta the fic... Also lately I've had no inspiration whatsoever. So now I am going to type up this one-shot for all you guys who like my work.

-----

**IMORTANT NOTE: THIS FIC IS SO COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM THE ANIME SO DON'T BITCH ABOUT IT TO ME!**

----

Song: Toki Ni Ai Wa

You guys need to download this song. It rocks booty! It's from Utena the movie. The lyrics I decided to use is the translated version of the song.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto (except my village of the sand headband I bought) or the song "Toki Ni Ai Wa"

----

On the palace balcony stood two figures basking in the moonlight. One belonged to a man and the other a woman. The man was young and handsome. His hair and eyes were a midnight black with tints of blue. His structre was tall and built for he was clad in a tuxedo with a white rose pinned over his heart. A silver mask covered his detailed face all the way from his forehead to the bridge of his nose. The mask was quite simple for it only had a gold riming and the rest was silver.

The woman was petite yet shaply. Sweet pink was the color of her long flowing tresses that reached her mid back. A black silk gown and starlight glitter with a strap around her neck holding the whole gown up. Two long slits running up each side of her thy ending at her waist. A pretty, pale blue mask with golden swirls for the rimming around the entire mask and the eye holes adorned her face. Two shimmering emerald eyes shinned through the holes.

Obviously the two were lovers. Music from the inside ballroom surrounded the couple as they danced a lovely waltz together. Their eyes gazed into each others as the waltz began to slow letting the dancers know that it was soon coming to an end.

On The final note, the man carressed the womans face and whispered into her ear, "Sakura, don't forgot my words, I love you," he breathed out with the last words barely audioble.

The woman responded by leaning her head in and holding her lovers hand against her face. "I would never foget, Sasuke," she said with a small yet beautiful smile.

The man named Sasuke removed his white rose and placed it behind the womans ear. "This rose is my sign of love for you. As long as it's still alive, you know that my love for you is there," he sighed with love.

Sakura gently laughed at her lovers comment. "Sasuke my love, that is such a silly thing to say. A flower can only last for so long."

A small smirk graced the mans lips. "Don't you believe me?"

"Of course I do. It's just that flowers all have to die soon."

"Promise me that you will keep it with you no matter what," he pleaded cutely.

"Okay. I will, just to show you that I love you as much as you love me," she said with her melodic voice.

_This rose is our destiny, ripping us apart._

_Our hands have been torn apart..._

Long after the ball ended, only one person still stood awake who wasn't a guard. Infact it was a woman. A very mysterious woman who wore a long shawl that covered her entire body and it came with a hood. It was black velvet that tied at the neck with a thick silk string. Nothing could be seen except half of her face. The rest was covered by her shall or the darkness of the night.

She was a thief, one who loved gold and fame. She would even kill or die for it. And that is what exactly what she did. The thief had killed over many rich warlords and she has been killed many times. Her secret was that she was what people called a sorceress.

Of course she didn't believe in that mumbo jumbo stuff. She just believed that she was one hundred percent lucky. And that was why she wore a mask that resembled a cat.

Tonight she would do something daring. It was her last night in this land. Lately she had been slacking off due to all her gold that she felt like spending. So for about a year she laid down low as a lady from a far off land in the east. Many people bought her lie except one man that acted crude around many people. But that was until she began to meet him more unexpectedly in unexpected places.

Her grand finale in this land was to rob that very man. Uchiha Sasuke was going to be her last victim. It pained her very much to do this, but she was running low on cash and she needed to find more people to rob.

The thief's first move was her last. As she leaped onto the brick wall that surrounded the palace, a guard somehow spotted her. "Damn," she cursed quietly.

A loud holler followed by barking hounds, the whole palace was soon alerted. She needed to do this job real fast if she wanted to make it out alive at this point. Sure she could've turned back but she was already half way there. Might as well complete her finale with style.

The woman threw off her shawl to reveal her wearing a tight bodysuit that was sleeveless. It was a midnight blue with stripes at the waist. The most shocking thing was her hair was pink and a white rose behind her left ear.

_Even when I sleep,_

_as I embrace my thoughts and dreams for you,_

_they reach to the ends of the world!_

_At times, love is strong,_

_so much it even wounds people's hearts, but Ah_

_in the midst of the courage that grants our dreams,_

_a light always shines forth,_

_(becoming) a single power..._

The thief busted through the door with ease. She had her eyes on this palace for a while. Now that she was here, she felt as if she new the room as if it was the back of her hand. The only problem was that the man wasn't in his bed.

The woman felt her wrist being grasped by someone who had hidden behind the door and protected by the shadows.

"What are you doing here you lowlife?" she heard someone growl into her ear. It was Uchiha Sasuke's voice.

"I'm here because I want your gold," she spat out in a playful way. But her victorious feeling soon vanished when she felt something penetrate her side. When she looked down, she realized that the man had stabbed her because she was staring right at the blade.

The man threw the thief onto the floor. "What a disgrace. Why have you planned to rob me of all people? Is it that you're family is too poor or is it that you're plan stupid?" he asked while watching his culprit whither around in pain. "Let's see what my thief looks like before you die."

Slowly, the man bended down. As he was about to reveal her, a rush of pain flooded into his leg. When he glanced down, he saw that the woman had ripped out the sword from her body and used it on him. Luckily for him the mask fell off when she flipped backwards out of his reach.

He could see that the thief was holding her side as she raided his secret vault. He could hear her sigh in triumph as she stuffed all his goods into a sack. Oh how the great Sasuke turned angry in a flash. With a quick gesture, the sword slid out of his leg. He tried to stand, but it was too much pressure for his leg.

The thief began walking towards him after she had finished her business with his secret goods. Sasuke felt his heart crack when the thief stepped into the moonlight that spilled from his window.

Why? Why would she of all people do that to him. It was Haruno Sakura, his lover. He had proposed to her that very night at the closing ceremony of the ball. One thing that caught his eye was the rose that he gave her.

Sakura leaned down and kissed her lover goodbye. Sasuke had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time he would be seeing her.

Deep down inside he had a feeling that this was the beginning of a fun game. In fact, Sasuke even felt brave enough to accept his lover's challenge. Sasuke responded to the kiss by deepening it showing her that he had accepted her challenge. He could feel her smirk against it. _'I will find you again. You can count on it.'_

After this kiss broke, he watched as Sakura opened the window. With a final salute, Sakura leaped out of the window and into the darkness.

"This will be fun," he said to himself.

_This rose is our destiny, leading us to now meet once again._

A year had passed since the day the game had started. Each time they would meet again, it got more interesting. Only six times they had met. During those six times, the game would get more dangerous and steamier.

For about a month now Sasuke had been searching for her. His latest clue was a rumor in a small village north of his palace. Two old women were chatting about a young beauty that had passed by looking for the nearest noble. Yet three other women said that a young maiden would stand by the lake of light each night awaiting her lover.

Sasuke smirked at the first rumor. It was so Sakura like to rob a noble but yet it was so un-Sakura like to wait by the lake of light. Rumors had it that the lake housed spirits of joy and love.

For the next hour or so, Sasuke sat on a rock while sipping fresh spring water from a leaf. And for the same hour, women would pass by and giggle. At one point a woman even stopped to chat with him. It was some annoying blonde who wouldn't leave. So he decided to turn his first choice into an excuse.

He just simply told her off just by saying, "Oh, I am very sorry, but I am waiting for my beautiful lover to get back from the lake." That made the woman stomp away in a furry of not having her way.

All he had up his sleeve for her was a smirk of triumph. The very same smirk his Sakura gave him. Lately it seems that was all he did with out her in his embrace. It seems that he would do things that the real Sakura would do. One time Sasuke passed by an open air market and just plucked an item off of a stand.

Sure the owner was bitchy about it, but Sasuke had no problem in bargaining with the man when he caught a glimpse of his katana.

Now, night has arrived and it was now Sasuke's time to make his move. With the grace he had since birth, he leaped off of the rock and strode down the rural pathway. With time, he eventually made it to the lake.

It was harder to find than expected. He had to ask a few night travelers where the lake was located at. Each person gave him a different direction. At last when he made it, he was satisfied with his choice from the two he chose.

Not so far off into the distance he saw her. Or at least he hoped it would be her. Right on the shore of the lake sat a woman just gazing up into the moon and stars. Yes, it was definately Sakura. From the tree he hid behind, he could see her pale pink hair and her glittery jade orbs being illuminated by the moonlight that she basked in. All she was clothed in was a thin white dress. It was a strip of cloth that hung loosely by a golden ring that pooled around her feet. A golden bracelet was worn on each of her wrists and ankles as her feet remained bare.

Sasuke remained motionless as he spied on his favorite blossom. The best thing of the scenario to him was that the rose he gave her remained in her hair. It was amazing to him that Sakura still kept it and it was still alive. Maybe it was a good thing that the village so called gypsy had given him that rose. At first he detested the rose, but something held him back from throwing it away.

He could see Sakura roll onto her stomach as she began to run her hands through the water's surface. The water rippled as his blossom sighed in relaxation. In a relaxed state, he could see the woman slid into the water. It was obvious to the naked eye that the water was cold as the woman in the water shivered at the contact.

That was his time to make his entrance. With his stealth he had gained over the years, he shrugged off his over coat and his boots. He kept on his dress shirt and his dueling pants on as he quietly sank into the freezing water.

Luckily for him Sakura was a good distance away from his hiding tree. Well, I guess you really couldn't call it a lake. It was more of a really big pond yet to small to be considered a lake. Like a fish, he swam up to his flower without a sound. As he approached her could see his lover pour water onto her body as her head was tilting back.

Then Sasuke suddenly made a big mistake. He couldn't help but take in a big intake of air as he watched as the cloth on his lover began to get soak and hung to her flesh as a second skin. With the air in, he 'accidentally' swallowed in some water. Loudly, he spat it back out making a big ruckus. Quickly, he dived under water hopping that Sakura wouldn't suspect anything.

_Because I've never forgotten our promise,_

Sakura spun around when she heard a big splash behind her. When she looked around and only to be greeted by the night breeze she just suspected it was a fish or something like that.

Tonight was Sakura's third night of waiting for her lover to appear and tonight was the last night she would wait for him. If he didn't show, that would signal her that he had given up on her. Thing was, if he didn't show up it would just mean that he needed more time. Well that was what she would keep telling herself. That's why the rose was still alive. Right? Why did Sakura keep it with her the whole time? Did she really love him or was this just a game of fun between man and woman?

The word 'love' kept popping into her head as she kept thinking of Sasuke and the rose. Was it really a silly thing to believe in a rose that wouldn't die because it lived off of love? Sakura's head began to hurt.

With the last handful of water, Sakura was about to climb out of the water until she was abruptly stopped. At first Sakura was scared but then calmed right down when she heard the voice she longed to hear.

"I caught you," the voice whispered into her ear lovingly. She could feel her lover nuzzle his head in the space in-between her shoulder and neck as she tilted her head the opposite way to make space for him.

"I knew you would," she replied with a small smile. In response to her lover's touch, she wrapped her arms around his as the swayed together in the water.

Sasuke lightly nipped her neck as his lover's hand reached up to his head and began to run her fingers through his hair. Sasuke's light love bites began to travel up until he reached the base of her jaw.

Sakura's right hand that remained on her lover's hand began to lead the man's hand upward until it stopped at the swell of her breast.

"Sasuke..." she breathed out rapidly as she felt him lick that one certain spot on her neck.

_I've finally made it this far!_

_At times, love nobly_

_seeks out, to pierce people's hearts. Ah_

_The ones protected by the ones who protect_

_They always shine forth_

_To become a single power..._

Sasuke lightly growled into the woman's neck in a possessive way as he placed her on the shore. Both were soaking wet and cold when they clashed with the night's mist. Sasuke crawled on top of his lover followed by passionate kisses.

He could feel Sakura's hands holding the sides of his head as they both kissed roughly yet passionately. As soon as their lips touched their tongues engaged in a duel. It ended up with Sakura on top and Sasuke panting for air.

Sakura's hands found its way to her lover's shirt. With a smirk she ripped it open as her legs clamped around his waist. As for her reward, she received a couple of grunts from the man beneath her. She lowered her head and nuzzled her head on his neck while rubbing her legs against his waist. Her right hand rubbed his chest as her free hand began to travel downwards.

Sasuke gasped when he felt his blossom cup him down below. It was about time Sasuke took charge as the man. In a flash, Sakura was underneath him. Now it was his turn to smirk.

Sakura just flashed him a smile with a look in her eyes as if she was daring him to continue.

That is what he did. His hand ripped off the golden ring and flung it somewhere as he slid off the loose dress.

"Is that all you got?" asked Sakura with raised brows and a hint of playfulness.

"Maybe," he responded with a sloppy grin.

Sakura let out a small 'eep' as Sasuke hugged her and began to roll down a small slope with Sakura with him. Both let out a small laugh as they reached the bottom. They just laid there for a while looking at the stars together as the wind played on their bare flesh.

Sasuke rolled over to look at his personal goddess with a happy smile on his face. Sakura turned her head to look at him with a grin. In a matter of seconds, the duo was kissing yet again, but this time more softly. It was a nice feeling with the cool grass tickling their skin.

Sakura pushed Sasuke back to the ground as she threw one leg over him. She currently was straddling him and it seemed that Sasuke was enjoying it. With Sakura as the leader, she pulled off the man's belt and then pushed his pants down. Only to reveal a needing manhood, Sakura was shocked. It was larger than usual and Sakura had no complaints. She came back up and gave Sasuke a kiss on the lips. Then she felt something rub against her thigh. With a devilish smirk, Sakura got up and began to walk away to leave behind an unsatisfied lover.

Sakura glanced behind her to see her lover follow her. What she didn't know was that during this game, Sasuke had gotten more faster. That's when she felt his speed, she somehow got pinned to the tree that was rooted on the shore of the lake.

Sasuke looked at her gravely as if she was to pull another stunt like that, it would be a severe punishment, if you all catch my drift.

As if to reward her knight and shining armor, she pecked him on the lips and wrapped her legs around his hips and pushed him to the ground. With a loud 'umph,' Sakura was still on top and Sasuke still on bottom.

Sasuke sat up so he was able to whisper into his lover's ear. "Now I think it's time for your punishment for your stunt you just pulled."

"Oh, go right ahead and punish me," she replied in a sultry voice.

Sakura could feel Sasuke's hands travel down until they both rested on either side of her hips. She felt her lover position her entrance above his manhood. So she wrapped her hands around her neck preparing for the fun that was about to take place.

Sasuke held her hips in a good grip and pushed her down onto his member. He could hear his lover gasp in the sudden jolt of pleasure. Then Sasuke pushed into her all the way as the pace began to start.

He decided to start the 'punishment' off slowly to just to tease her. When he heard her whimper at the slow pace, he felt Sakura decided to take things off into her tempo.

The blossom pushed Sasuke's body to the ground and placed her hands on her lover's abdomen. Sakura began to grind her hips into Sasuke with a faster pace. Sasuke decided to help his lover out by joining in on the movement.

Sasuke would pump into her while his hands found its way to her ample breasts and began to massage her.

His favorite part of the 'punishment' was when she would make exotic sounds. Sasuke sat back up and took one of the hardened nipples into her mouth and began to gently suck and nip them.

Sakura made a panting sounds and low moans that excited her lover to no end. "Sasuke..." she breathed out when she felt pleasure from her torso.

Sasuke soon decided it was time to take back his place as a man. So when he heard his blossom gasp out his name, he rolled her over onto her back and ended up on top of his lover. "This is more like it."

Sakura's legs and arms were still wrapped around him as Sasuke placed his hands on the ground on either side of his lover's head. Now that Sasuke had something to prop him up, he pumped into her as the rhythm picked up once again.

Both could feel that they were about to climax together as the 'punishment' was coming to an end.

"Sasuke, ahhh," she moaned out as Sasuke's thrust became harder and faster.

"Sakura, you feel so good," he panted out as he pumped into her rapidly.

With one final push, the two reached their climaxes as Sakura's fluids spilt out and Sasuke spilling into her. His arms gave in and landed to Sakura's side so he wouldn't crush her. The two lovers began panting with sweat. Sakura and Sasuke embraced each other as the gazed at the moon and stars together.

After they regained their composers, Sakura led Sasuke to her small campsite. They crawled into the same blanket as Sasuke held Sakura close to his chest and sighed into her neck.

A sad look crossed Sakura's face as she new that morning would soon approach and that was when she would mean that the game would restart. Sure traveling was great. But it could get lonely. Sure, meeting new people was fun. But Sakura wanted to settle down and have a family.

"Sakura, stay with me," she heard her lover whisper before he passed out into slumber. For the rest of the night Sakura stayed up admiring her lover's face and his love for her. It was amazing to her that she kept the silly rose with her.

_At times, love is strong,_

_so much it even wounds people's hearts, but Ah_

_in the midst of the courage that grants our dreams,_

_a light always shines forth._

Sasuke woke up real early in the morning when he felt the morning coldness whirl around his body. He was shocked at the sight he woke up to. Everything was gone in the campsite, even his lover Sakura. The only thing she left behind was the blanket.

He knew that she left recently. The grass was still pressed down from where she stepped and the fire was still smoky. This was the last time he would play her game. It wasn't that he was tired of it, it was just that his palace needed him and a queen. And he wanted Sakura as the queen of his palace. That would only happen if he could bring her home as his fiancée.

Sasuke wrapped the blanket around him and quickly began to search for his clothes. As soon as he finished getting dressed in his dampened clothes, he rushed off to search for his runaway blossom. He thought that if he asked her to stay with would work, but he guessed that he would have to boost his convincing to the next level. Even if it meant giving up all his manly pride that he had gained before he had met her.

Strange once he thought about it, before Sakura, he was a cold-hearted bastard that didn't care about anyone. He didn't even know what a smile was. But then she came. It was like looking at a candy when you were a child. That feeling kept evading him, that feeling of wanting.

That's how he ended up on this little game of catch me if you can. And it was the last straw for Sasuke. He needed to hold her in his arms every night and not every month or so.

For about half the day he was hot on her trail. Then he came to the forest. This was the forest that housed many thieves and murderers. No way was he about to let his blossom get hurt. Sasuke dashed into the forest with worry weighing him down.

About halfway through the forest he spotted her. Problem was he also spotted five other men surrounding her. Sasuke rushed to the rescue with his katana by his side. When he was right behind the nearest thug, he used the man's back as a ramp. Sasuke ran up his back and did a flip over him and landed next to Sakura.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" she asked with a fatigued voice.

"It seems like you need help," retorted Sasuke. He had a slight feeling that Sakura had been fending herself for a while.

"So, you have some friends. Hey buddy, why don't you go get your own game. We found this little lady first," said the biggest one of the group. Sasuke taking that he was the ring leader.

"Hey buddy, why don't you go bother a pig?" spat Sasuke.

"No one talks to leader like that! Let's get him!" screeched this really gimpy guy. A real ugly one might I add.

Soon the duo were back to back as the five men began to close in on them. "I'll take the big one and the nearest two," said Sasuke.

Sakura nodded. "I guess that leaves me these two losers," Sakura said to herself. Sasuke and Sakura dashed off into different directions to get their targets further away from each other.

Sasuke took west and Sakura east. When he led the three deep into the forest he stopped in a clearing.

"You made a big mistake by messing with my woman!" growled out the furious Sasuke.

"Whatcha gonna do about it little man?" chuckled out one of the meatier guys.

"This." In a flash, that man fell to the ground headless with that stupid look on his face. The guys leader and buddy had a look of terror on their faces when the realized that they were next.

Then the smaller man fell to the ground with several senbons in his back all hitting vital spots. At last, the so called leader was left. What a coward. The 'leader' was cowering by a tree as Sasuke approached him with a furious look.

"Wha-what are you! Are you a demon?" asked the wuss.

"No. I'm just someone that hates other men who touches my woman." With that said, Sasuke decapitated his victim and rushed off to find his lover.

He was relieved to see Sakura still alive. Sasuke slowed down and jogged towards Sakura. One guy was lying on the floor withering in pain as Sakura stabbed the last standing man.

Sasuke smirked at his lover's handiwork. But deep down inside he felt something was wrong with the picture.

When Sakura pulled her blade out of the man, she dusted herself off and looked at her lover with a satisfied smile.

That's when his feeling became real. The man that was still withering, he sat up and stabbed Sakura through the stomach. "SAKURA!" Sasuke screamed as he rushed to her side. He quickly re pulled out his katana and stabbed the man.

_Love is strong,_

_so much so that it can move people's hearts, but Ah_

_If we are together, then without a doubt_

_we can change the world, and everything will_

_become one power._

Sakura was in Sasuke's arms as he held her close to him. Tears began to brim at the edge of his eye. "Sakura, please stay with me," he begged.

"Sasuke. I will always stay with you," she gasped out in pain. Sakura angled her body so that she could touch the hilt of the sword. "Help me Sasuke. Get this out of me," she pleaded.

"I can't. You'll bleed to death." The sparkle in her eyes had vanished and her skin began to pale.

"I beg of you." Sasuke couldn't refuse her request. He held the hilt of the sword with Sakura as they pulled out of her. Sakura just jerked her head to the side. She looked up at him with a sad smile and tears running down her face. Her hand reached up to the white rose and pulled it out. "S-Sasuke, your rose," she said as she handed it back to him.

"No. I gave it to you," he cooed as his hand held hers with the rose in between. Sasuke could feel Sakura fading away fast. "Sakura, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he whispered out before crushing his lips onto her cold ones.

The rose in their hands vanished in a small light. The little light shot into Sakura's wound as it slowly began to close. Sasuke could feel Sakura returning in his embrace. "Sakura, you're warm," he said choking back his sobs.

"Sasuke, the pain... It's gone," she said with glee in her voice. The two lovers looked down at the wound only to reveal it was gone. "Sasuke, the rose?" she questioned.

"I don't know what happened. But you're alive and that's all that matters to me," he said with his charming smile.

"I know, and you even cried for me," she pointed out.

"Me? Crying? I, Uchiha Sasuke, do not cry," he said in sarcastic shocked voice.

"And that is why I love you," she said followed by a kiss. "Ack!" she suddenly said as she felt Sasuke pick her up bridal style. "What are you doing Sasuke?" she asked with confusion and shock.

"I'm taking you home with me, because… _I won_." he answered.

"I guess you did and you deserve a reward." Sakura wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and kissed him.

"I better get more than that when we reach the palace," he said while staring intensely at his found new bride.

"Oh don't worry. There's more where that came from," she giggled out.

Sasuke stole one of the bandit's horses when he spotted their camp. It was a white mare that was really calm. Sakura was the first one up followed by Sasuke. Sakura ended up sitting across Sasuke's lap. With a passionate kiss, the two began their journey home.

_This rose is our destiny, ripping us apart._

_Our hands have been torn apart..._

_Even when I sleep,_

_as I embrace my thoughts and dreams for you,_

_they reach to the ends of the world!_

_At times, love is strong,_

_so much it even wounds people's hearts, but Ah_

_in the midst of the courage that grants our dreams,_

_a light always shines forth,_

_(becoming) a single power..._

_This rose is our destiny, leading us_

_to now meet once again._

_Because I've never forgotten_

_our promise,_

_I've finally made it this far!_

_At times, love nobly_

_seeks out, to pierce people's hearts. Ah_

_The ones protected by the ones who protect_

_They always shine forth_

_To become a single power..._

_At times, love is strong,_

_so much it even wounds people's hearts, but Ah_

_in the midst of the courage that grants our dreams,_

_a light always shines forth._

_Love is strong,_

_so much so that it can move people's hearts, but Ah_

_If we are together, then without a doubt_

_we can change the world, and everything will_

_become one power._

_**The End**_

----

A/N: Okay peeps. I will type 'Two Please' as soon as possible. Why? Because my friend is bugging me about it, so yeah. Oh and if you want to draw fanart for me, go right ahead! And if you guys sign your review anonymous, please leave an e-mail address if you want me to send you a cool picture I drew about fanfics.


End file.
